The Un-know Uzuchiha
by NaruSasuLover16
Summary: Warnings: That Snake, Yaoi, Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru and Much More. Summary: Orochimaru took a new born baby from Sasuke and Naruto, what will he do with him or her..


**Hey Guys I doing this story and I hope U like it and kill this freakin' snake in it -_-**

**Warnings: That Snake, Yaoi, Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru and Much More. **

**Summary: Orochimaru took a new born baby from Sasuke and Naruto, what will he do with him or her..**

_**The Un-know Uzuchiha **_

Chapter 1

The Experiment

** O**ne day Orochimaru was trying to crate a very power Baby that he took from the Uzuchiha Family; And that baby _was their only son!_ The Snake demon watches his experiment coming to be know as he watched Kabuto. That Snake form a evil smirk on his face.

The Baby cried as tears form in it's eyes and the baby screamed it's lungs out as well.

Kabuto adds more freaky stuff into the tubes.

The Baby cries louder and then all of a sudden a big blast comes to be know and blows up stuff in the room.

Orochimaru takes cover and Kabuto got blow away from the blast and hits the wall and the baby is glowing red,purple and other colors of the rainbow. The Baby is crying very loud as he feels pain running through it's small body.

_**Now To Konoha The Next Day...**_

When Sasuke starts to wake up in the hospital and he looks over to the cribs and only saw his daughter and not his son. Then Sasuke begins to panic, he gets up and walks over to the cribs and then he sees one baby. He runs to the button to call the nurse.

After 10 mins pass...

Sasuke glares at the pink haired nurse. "Sakura! my son is gone! where is he!" He yells out and makes his daughter cry.

Sakura eyes grows "I don't know! we didn't touch him!" Yells Sakura as she looks at Sasuke and Sasuke picks his crying daughter Michiko and rocks her in his arms and tears from in the uchiha's black eyes "Then call Tsunade!"

Sakura rans out of the room and to the Hokage tower. Naruto goes into Sasuke's room and then he sees tears in Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasu what's wrong?" asked Naruto who was wondering. Sasuke crying more while holding his daughter. Naruto goes to him and hugs him close. "Tell me what's wrong Hun."

Sasuke holds his Daughter close and cries. "O-o-ou-our s-s-s-o-son is gone!" he stutters out.

Naruto eyes grow wide and he shows his fangs and with tears in his eyes.

10 years later...

Orochimaru is watching his 10 year experiment training. He was kicking a big dummy in a near hide out. Orochimaru goes near him "Midnight, that's enough right now let's go." he said as he sense a near by Anbu. "Yes...Sir..." Said Midnight as his yellow and black some spike up hair a little bit long blows in the wind.

Orochimaru starts to walk into the hide out.

Midnight starts to walk and all of the sudden he stops and tries to break out of His 'Fathers' control.

"Midnight come _now_." Said Orochimaru as he stops at the cave to the hide out. Midnight shakes his head no and yells "NO!"

"_**I SAID NOW MIDNIGHT!**_" Yells Orochimaru and starts going up to him to where he is. Midnight tires to run away from him but Orochimaru hits in the back of the head. Midnight hits to the ground hard and faints. Orochimaru takes him inside the hide out.

5 Miles away...

A Anbu girl from the the leaf village and hears

"NO!"

"_**I SAID NOW MIDNIGHT!**_"

'What was that?!' Thought the Anbu and then runs to where the sound is coming from.

3 hours later...

Kabuto got the stronger potion done for the control over midnight more.

Kabuto open Midnight mouth and he pours it in and he swallows it with out thinking.

"Midnight get up" Said Orochimaru, Midnight got up and he did what he said. "Now go to your room." Said Orochimaru he put his hands on his hips.

Midnight goes into his room.

Orochimaru sighs "All I need is for him is something very important, just for him to get a very power sword that can do anything with and also after I get it, I will take over Midnight's body."

To Midnight...

Midnight is laying down in his room and sighs and thinking if his father is really is Orochimaru. Midnight closes his eyes he starts to day dream.

To SasuNaru...

Sasuke was washing the dishes and sighs as he continues. Naruto is working on paper work. Michiko goes into the kitchen and Sasuke smiles at her as he stops washing the dishes. "Mom? can I go over to a friend's house?"

Sasuke sits down in the kitchen chair. "Sure what friends?"

"Ai's house." Said Michiko while looking at her Mom. "Mmmm In don't know? is ok with her parents?" Asked Sasuke while looking at his cute daughter's face.

Michii nods her head yes as her blonde hair goes into her face. Sasuke giggles some "Ok you can go."

"Thanks" She said as she runs out the door. Naruto goes to Sasuke and kisses him. Sasuke kisses him back. "Hun, I just wanted to say I have no reports about our son yet..."

Sasuke gets up and goes into the bedroom and slams the door.

Naruto looks down and sighs. 'We have to find him soon.' he thought.

10 years later...

Midnight was running in the forest, going to the grass village to look around for a few things he needs because this was he his first mission from the snake. After awhile of walking down the road he finds a shop and goes into the store.

He got bandages,medicines and so on.

Midnight starts to running somewhere else for his mission and also trying to brake control over Orochimaru.

The Girl Anbu she saw him and thoughts about the way he looks and how he acts around fangirls. 'This might be my Brother's son hmmmm...I better follow him' she thought as she got up and secretly following him.

A few hours later Midnight goes into the cave and only Uchiha's can go in it. DarkOne saw that and he didn't get shock or anything when he went through that so what she thought was right he is a Uchiha.

'That must be him, if he gets that sword or even finds it. That sword must choose him or if not it will shock him' She thought.

DarkOne goes into the cave and follows him more. Midnight goes through many traps and only got burn once on his shoulder witch is now killing him.

"Mmmmmm" he moans then he stops and looks around sees the object that he was looking for.

DarkOne hides behind a rock as she watches him walk up the stoned stairs.

Midnight breathes in & out, he walks up a little more and puts his hands on it. DarkOne watches him and he didn't get shocked or anything. 'So this sword was waiting for him all along then.' she Thought. Midnight starts to pull it out of the stone and it came out of it with a few mins.

Midnight holds it and he looks at it. The powerful sword was sliver and dark purple. Because this sword chooses it's look and his master's favorite color witch it is dark purple.

Midnight found a sword holder near the rock which the sword was on.

He put the sword in the holder and puts the straps around him and starts to walk out the cave. Then The Anbu follows him.

1 hour later...

Midnight is out of the cave and starts walking and all of a sudden he was on the ground holding his head and brakes out of his control with all of his powers. "Ahhh."

DarkOne goes up to him "Are you ok?"

Midnight looks over at the Anbu from the ground and blue dark eyes are darer then before and not that much light in them. "Pl-please h-h-help" he said.

DarkOne hold him to her chest some "Ok, can you please tell me what's going?" Midnight looks at her "Orochimaru is controlling me and he I just brake out of his potion..."

DarkOne eyes grow wide "_**WHAT!**_ please tell me why ummmmm...?"

"Midnight..."

"Ok Midnight tell me what's going on." Asked the Anbu. "Well I was on my first mission to get the sword and Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm no non no" Moans out Midnight as he lost some control and puts his hands on his head tight. DarkOne notice that and hits him in the side of the head.

_**End Of Chapter 1 **_

_**I hope you guys like it :D**_


End file.
